runescape_super_herofandomcom-20200213-history
Arthur Ward
Arthur's Story Arthur and Angela were married in the 60's, they then helped fund Primatech or the company. Arthur was more indulged in superhumans than Angela, he wanted to show himself and the others to the world. So he left the company, and later had two kids with Angela, the first child was of course Nathan Ward, and the second Mason Ward. One year before chapter 1, he was "killed" in a car accident. He was gravely injured for sure, but he faked his death. Luckily, he had funded a new company to combat Primatech but he had to spend some time strapped to a medical bed waiting... In this time, he absorbed a mans telepathy, and was able to communicate via thoughts. Knowing of "kenseis" presence in the world, Arthur wanted his regenerating abilities. So Arthur sent several mutants/supers after Adam, capturing him. Arthur absorbed his power allowing him to heal his critical car crash wounds, and enabiling him to talk once again. Character History Chapter 2: '''Arthur Ward was introduced in mid chapter 2. He invited several supers/mutants to his facility. He met with Skull who gained his "trust". Arthur then spoke with Claire, reavealing to be her grandfather. Claire was stunned but she agreed that superhumans and mutants have to be shown to the world(but not in the way Arthur told her). '''Chapter 3: '''Arthur used several evos along with a manipulated Sylar in order to grow Primatech and their goals. Arthur eventually came into contact with his son Mason Ward, and took all of his abilities. After Primatech was coming to an end, Mason faced his father with the Hatian, but was ultimately killed by Sylar. However, his body was not at the site after Primatech was destroyed... Powers '''Power Absorption: '''It allows him to take any ability besides omni powers and power absorption immunity. He also has to have physical contact with another mutant/superhuman. '''Telepathy: '''Arthur is pretty good with telepathy, being the first power that he absorbed and stuck with it for some time. He is able to pry thoughts from peoples minds(not easier but... better than most telepaths), read thoughts, immobilize people, create illusions, etc. '''Regenerative healing: '''It is around expert level, he can heal from bullets with ease, broken bones, limbs, organs etc. Of course there is that one spot in the back of his head, like Sylar, Mason, Claire. '''Telekinises: '''It is at a basic level. '''Aura Vision Flight Enhanced Strength Invisibility Induced Radioactivity Electrokinesis Enhanced Speed Terra Kinesis Intuitive Aptitude Recruits *Timothy Park, a man in his early thirties, posseses Freezing. *Knox Hector, a man in his late twenties, posseses induced Fear *Fred Bert, a man in his mid thirties, posseses Air Manipulation. *Stephanie Green, a woman in her early twenties, posseses animal shape shifting. *Emma Erial, a woman in her late twenties, posseses energy emmision. Possible Recruits *Skull, a teen who posseses Super Speed *Nikki, a woman in her late twenties who posseses enhanced strength. *Calder, a teen who posseses water manipulation. *Sylar, who posseses many abilities. *Nathan, who posseses super sonic flight *Eva, a woman in her early twenties who posseses electricity manipulation. *D.L, a man in his late twenties who posseses''' phasing'''